When Teardrops Fall
by Han dj
Summary: Years have passed and the HiMEs and their most important people have already reached the peak of their lives. They have said their goodbyes but there is one who'll have to leave last. Miyu centric fiction


Disclaimer: I do not own anything...not even this computer where I am typing this one shot

Summary: Years have passed and the HiMEs and their most important people reached the peak of their lives. They have said their goodbyes but there is one who'll have to leave last. Miyu centric fiction

Rated K

When Teardrops fall

_Is this it? Will this be the moment I dreaded to come?_

Ever since I regained consciousness many-many years ago, all I have and known was that I was reborn to serve...to fight...to kill...to protect, but none of my creators instilled "love" in my system.

_Am I capable of love?_

_Do I have the right to be loved in return?_

When they finally decided that I should serve one person, I wasn't glad nor was I excited. I did my best to do what was expected of me...and yet that person I have served taught me how to feel important...and loved. I was her companion and she was my ojou-sama.

But the feelings I had for ojou-sama was different from the feelings I have with my princess...my life, my heart. I never thought that it will be possible for me to feel "love" again towards another human...Yes love, but not the same love I had for ojou-sama. I felt alive once again, more human than machine. I began to value life once again and felt saddened by passing.

I never even thought that I would be able to build a family of my own

In my state of humanity or whatever you might think of it.

Yes, to her eyes I am more human than anyone else. I am grateful for that and I loved her more and more as time moved forward.

But all life's cycle reached its peak - all living things die and becomes one with the soil.

The HiMEs might be powerful and unlike normal human beings they've outlived them by 10-20 years, and its one reason why I appreciated the power of HiMEs. But the time have arrived and one by one, they started to wither and die along with their most important person. Each one of them went to their eternal rest...together.

First one to go was Yukariko-san along with Wataru-san. They weren't together but it seemed sister Yukariko had never stopped loving the man. He died on the same day Yukariko-san died; he was engulfed by the green light that the HiMEs have known during the time of carnival though this time, the light was appreciated and had been awaited by the HiMEs and their important people.

Fumi-san followed sister, after creating the special stones that could regulate the HiME's powers, she died and though Reito-san didn't follow, the man's heart broke at the sight of his most important person dying in his arms.

Midori and Youko decided to spend the last day of their lives gallivanting around the world to look for archaeological (1) facts or to just discover something they feel like worthy of mentioning to the world and to finally live Midori's dream. Their death they say was anti-climatic but to us...they were the sweetest. They died in each other's arm after finding a set of bones of one unnamed dinosaur...the expression left on their faces were priceless as both of their bodies were engulfed by that green light.

Ojou-sama died while she kept the children company, right after telling them the HiME stories, she rested her back on her favorite rocking chair, held Migami ojou-sama's hands and they both rested peacefully.

Haruka-san and Yukino's memories were the funniest, even in her last breath, Haruka-san retained that fighting spirit and it took Yukino's last strength to pacify her until they both were engulfed by that green light.

Shiho and Erstin died after they visited Tate's grave and Shiho-san had finally forgiven her oniichan. It was their happiest moment. Akane and Akira together with their husbands died together. They embarked on a ninja mission together for Akira's village and that's where they met their end...but not after they successfully retrieve their treasure.

Mai and Mikoto run off to a mountain and their death were the last thing we've heard. It broke their daughter's heart, but she understood. Mai and Mikoto wanted to spend their last days together in peaceful bliss. When they found the cabin where they've stayed, all that was left were letters to their child and their grandchildren...where the letters were all accounts of their adventures in the forest, and all letters sealed with tears and kisses.

Natsuki and Shizuru...they were so in love to the point where Shizuru-san turned her back on her family's wealth to spend the rest of her life with Natsuki-san, they died in the company of their children and grandchildren. There were no outstanding acts, no teasing, they died together in embrace...just like the time when they died during the carnival...after a kiss...after they professed their love once again

And in all that passing, my heart constricted and dreaded the day that it would be my Nao's turn to leave this world. I'm not sure if I could survive being alive without her. I don't think I am as tough as Kanzaki-san.

"I love you very much...Miyu,"

I'm looking down at my beloved's body on the bed. I was beside her, my back rested on the bed's headrest, Nao's body was draped over mine and she was breathing raggedly

"I think I'm the last HiME to go...they're probably waiting for me."

"I love you too Nao...and I'm not letting you walk away from me."

Silence except for Nao's shallowed breath

"You know it's not possible..."

"I shall be with you..."

"Miyu?" Nao looked up and her green eyes met my light red orbs

"I love you Nao...very much..." I leaned forward to capture her lips with mine

_I know I am not worthy of life, I have never been this desperate but I think I have done some things to merit me one wish. Please let me leave with my Nao...let me be with her for eternity_

XXX

"**My heart bleeds out for her."**

"**Your heart bleeds out for everyone."**

"**It was you who have done this to them anyway...so why not grant her one wish?"**

"**And what's in it for me?"**

"**She won't be there 200 years from now to stop you...it'll be hard to fight Miyu and Kanzaki together."**

"**You know I hate it when you're always right?"**

"**I know."**

XXX

"Miyu..." Nao looked up, her fingers caressing my face, "You're crying...you're...crying..." Nao sobbed as realization dawned on me

"Nao...We don't have to be separated anymore. I shall be with you...I am human now."

"You have always been Miyu, you have always been..." Nao whispered as she captured my lips with her once again. Our hands intertwined

And then I felt her hand dropped lifelessly

I close my eyes as I felt that warm sensation I've never thought I'd feel...I opened my eyes to see myself and Nao being engulfed by the green light. Our daughter and our grandchildren looking at us with tears in their eyes

"We shall always be with you...no matter what..." I said as my last goodbye, and in behalf of my beloved.

I tightened my embrace to Nao's lifeless body as I've waited to vanished with her among the lights

_I guess it's time for us to say hello to our friends again Nao_

_That you're right Miyu...I love you_

_I love you...Nao_

-end-

1- Correction to archeology and the finding of the dinosaur. According to mint-san and her beloved, the dinosaur finding is under paleontology so sorry about the mis-information. I'm sure if you guys have questions regarding this, mint-san and lu-san will be glad to answer them for you. Arigato mint-san, lu-san. )


End file.
